Samahin versione italiana
by Lady Lener
Summary: Il Gran Sabbah di Halloween sta per essere celebrato al Maniero Scozzese dei Black. La giovane lady Narcissa incontrerà il suo misterioso fidanzato, Lucius Malfoy... Storia completa


Disclaimer: le trame ed i personaggi di Harry Potter appartengono a JK Rowling ed aventi diritto. Questa storia è stata scritta senza scopo di lucro, ma solo per dilettare chi vorrà leggerla. Nessun copyright si ritiene, pertanto, leso.

**Samahin**

Scritto da Lener  


La brezza profumava d'incenso, un'essenza familiare di salvia, alloro e noce moscata che invitava la sua anima di giovane strega a fremere per la celebrazione del Gran Sabbah.  
A Samahin, notte degli spiriti, le zucche intagliante ghignavano luminose offrendo una guida nell'unico tempo in cui il Velo trai Mondi si assottigliava, concedendo ai defunti di recar visita ai viventi.  
Questo testimoniavano le formule arcane e le preziose miniature dei Sacri Grimori, testi dimenticati nell'ignoranza imperante di mezzosangue e neofiti privi di storia e memorie familiari, com'era solito biasimare sprezzante il suo nobile padre.  
L'imbrunire aveva disteso il suo manto stellato sui boschi di querce secolari che si intrecciavano per la vallata scozzese, terra di druidi e tradizioni mai perdute, segretamente custodite ed officiate nello scorrere dei tempi dall'antico e nobilissimo casato dei Black.  
E lei era una Black.  
Era orgogliosa di questo.  
Era spaventata da questo.  
Una risata sommessa come il gorgoglio di un ruscello canzonò i suoi pensieri e gli occhi di brace della sua magnifica sorella maggiore si fermarono ardenti nelle sue iridi glauche.  
"Non devi tremare, Cissy. Non c'è nulla da temere" la irrise Bellatrix continuando a pettinarle le lunghe ciocche di miele.  
Non le rispose, lasciando che i suoi occhi azzurri guardassero oltre la finestra della camera, vagando sul verde tenebroso della valle notturna, ornata di melograni e candele votive ai raggi della luna crescente.  
Sua sorella rise ancora, un suono dolce e beffardo, ma che pure sapeva assumere toni stridenti da agghiacciare lo spirito, serrando le tende e sospingendola verso il grande specchio anticamente intarsiato.  
"Non sei impaziente? Io lo ero al mio primo Samahin" continuò con leggerezza, slacciandole le pesanti vesti autunnali.  
"Anche ad Hogwarts si celebra Halloween" le ricordò laconica, guadagnandosi un gesto stizzito da Bellatrix.  
"Sciocchezze! Soltanto sciocchezze! Le festicciole di quel vecchio idiota di Silente sono un'offesa ai rituali antichi. Una volgare contaminazione babbana!"  
Narcissa non rispose.  
Non aveva mai senso alcuno contrastare i voleri e le parole di Bellatrix, non avrebbe ottenuto null'altro se non la sua ira ed aveva imparato a temere saggiamente la collera lunatica di sua sorella maggiore.  
Rabbrividì quando il suo abito scivolò a terra, attendendo, nuda, che Bellatrix le porgesse la tunica sottile di calda lana purpurea offertale per quella celebrazione, ma ella non si mosse.  
Immobile e pensierosa, impenetrabile come sempre, osservava il suo corpo con la dolcezza di una madre che scopre cresciuta la sua unica figlia… ed anche con il distacco di un artista dinnanzi ad un'opera d'arte.  
Narcissa arrossì, distogliendo lo sguardo ed ancora la raggiunse la risata di Bellatrix.  
"La mia piccola Cissy!" la strinse a sé per quindi voltarla verso lo specchio "Sembra quasi impossibile dirci sorelle, non trovi?" considerò con malizia, posando una guancia contro la sua.  
Ancora Narcissa non disse nulla, in un silenzio d'assenso d'innanzi all'eloquente riflesso delle loro figure.  
Le chiome di Bellatrix erano onde infinite di tenebra, ossidiana scintillante a drappeggiare la sua diafana bellezza perfetta, finanche inquietante nell'avvenenza sfrontata del suo corpo generoso e delle carnose labbra vermiglie.  
Gli occhi d'ebano di sua sorella sfavillarono divertiti, incontrando il suo sguardo e senza difficoltà indovinandone i pensieri.  
"Anche tu sei molto, molto carina!" la rassicurò in un sussurro di complice confidenza "I tuoi bei capelli biondi, gli occhi azzurri, la pelle rosata…" lasciò che le sue mani affusolare scivolassero dalle sue chiome alle sue esili spalle, fino a cingerle la vita sottile "Sei tenera e delicata, ma anche morbida ed invitante" rise sommessamente "Una bambolina!"  
"Non sono una bambola" le rispose seccata, divincolandosi infine dal suo abbraccio ed affrettandosi ad indossare la tunica, che la vestì di un calore rassicurante.  
Bellatrix sorrise enigmatica, intrecciandole i capelli con nastri d'argento e corolle di gelsomino.  
"Come sei nervosa, Narcissa! Se non è per Samahin… allora è per lui?"  
Non ci fu risposta e la strega corvina rise pungente di quell'ennesimo silenzioso assenso.  
"Il giovane lord Malfoy non poteva mancare al Gran Sabbah dei Black, ma non è proprio il caso di essere così agitata! Stiamo celebrando l'inizio dell'inverno non la sua conclusione" le ricordò condiscendente, per quindi catturare il suo sguardo nello specchio e sorriderle con provocante malizia "O forse, sorellina, è proprio questo che ti angustia? Che non sia Calendimaggio e che i falò che accenderemo non officeranno le Nozze Sacre di Beltane?"  
"Bellatrix!"  
Narcissa avvampò all'insinuazione sfacciata della sorella, che ancor più la mortificò asciugandosi le lacrime ilari dagli occhi.  
Le voltò le spalle sdegnata, assicurandosi intorno alla vita la ghirlanda di bacche e calzando le morbide babbucce silvestri.  
"Non giudicare tutti prendendoti come misura. Io non sono te e lord Malfoy non è_ messieur_ Lestrange!" sibilò con l'altezzosa fierezza dei Black, che sovente si prestava a sua unica difesa.  
"Oh questo è sicuro!" la derise Bellatrix per nulla turbata dalla sua ostilità "Se tu avessi almeno qualche goccia del mio sangue caldo a quest'ora avresti già ampiamente appurato Lucius sia davvero all'altezza della sua fama, invece di giocare alla casta promessa sposa!"  
Narcissa la fissò per un momento sconcertata, prima di raggiungere rapidamente la porta, in una ritirata umiliante cui si aggiungeva la persecuzione dello sguardo sardonico di sua sorella.  
Scese correndo le scale fino al piano nobile che si apriva arioso sul cortile prospiciente il castello, addobbato con sapienza ancestrale in onore del rituale capodanno celtico.  
Le zie più anziane salmodiavano litanie affaccendandosi intorno al fuoco principale, che alimentavano sagaci ed esperte aspergendolo con resina di sandracca e coppale.  
Poco discosto dalle vecchie strie, Narcissa notò un uomo incappucciato, estraneo al suo sangue, ma cui pure era stato concesso il privilegio di preparare l'infuso di mirra e mandragola, officio che stava assolvendo con abilità innegabile, senza neppure allontanarsi dal pallido viso emaciato i neri capelli pur di non viziare la propria concentrazione.  
"Il talento di pozionista di Severus Piton gli ha fatto giustamente guadagnare un posto d'onore al calderone dei Black"  
Ad offrire soddisfazione alla sua curiosità fu una voce che riconobbe all'istante, giungendole inconfondibile nella sua aristocratica dizione strascicata, capace di raggelare anche le parole dal suono più dolce con l'indolente perfezione del suo tono.  
Si voltò eseguendo un'educata riverenza, ossequio che non le era richiesto dal rango, essendo il loro sangue di eguale e rinomata purezza, ma che però le permise di sfuggire all'incontro diretto di quegli occhi d'argento inflessibile.  
"Lord Malfoy"  
Fu compiaciuta nell'avvertire la sua voce suonare adulta e senza alcun timore, ma la sua sicurezza si incrinò quando il giovane mago la ricambiò con altrettanta cerimonia, prendendole la mano destra e portandosela alle labbra.  
"Miss Black"  
Tuttavia, invece di sfiorarne appena il dorso, posò il bacio sul palmo aperto, solleticando la pelle sensibile con il calore del suo alito.  
Narcissa ebbe la sensazione che quasi la mano le bruciasse quand'anche lui l'ebbe lasciata andare.  
Celando il suo sciocco disagio, riportò lo sguardo sulle cerimonie, ma i suoi occhi perseveravano disobbedienti nello sfiorare nascostamente l'uomo al suo fianco.  
Alla luce danzante delle torce ornamentali, i suoi capelli sembravano fili di platino che gli scendevano sciolti a sfiorargli le spalle, coperte dal lungo e tradizionale mantello di lana scurita.  
Anch'egli aveva indossato le antiche vesti dei Celti, abbandonando gli abiti dal taglio raffinato ed impeccabile che era abituata a vedergli indossare, sebbene scintillante al lucore delle lanterne le era possibile come sempre distinguere il medaglione dei Malfoy, nonostante le regole di Samahin vietassero i monili forgiati da mani umane.  
Ma egli era un lord al pari del suo onorato padre e degli altri anziani presenti, si ricordò Narcissa, e come tale investito di privilegi e di doveri, sebbene la sua giovane età di neppure venticinque anni inducesse ad obliare la sua posizione di obbligato potere.  
Una risatina deliziata penetrò quel loro silenzio, quasi accompagnando le melodie delle danze e Narcissa si voltò già sapendo di incontrare la bellezza magnetica di sua sorella maggiore.  
Bellatrix aveva indossato una tunica identica a quella che la vestiva, se non forse per la tinta dalla sfumatura più sanguigna, con eguali ornamenti di edera intrecciata e caprifoglio trai capelli.  
Come sempre era bellissima, avvolta di un fascino impossibile da ignorare, ma catturava gli sguardi accedendo il desiderio degli uomini.  
_'Forse anche quello di Malfoy...'_ pensò Narcissa con un improvviso gusto acido sulla lingua, mentre Bellatrix avanzava fino a loro e senza alcuna esitazione abbracciava intraprendente il nobile mago.  
"Benvenuto Lucius, fratello caro" gli disse radiosa, sorridendo beffarda del rossore che infiammò le guance di Narcissa.  
Quando le aveva espresso in passato il proprio imbarazzo per quelle allusioni inopportune, Bellatrix aveva riso di lei a gola spiegata.  
_'Che sciocchezze, Cissy! Tu lo sposerai e quindi diventeremo fratello e sorella secondo le antiche consuetudini. Perché dovrei tacere quel che tutti già sanno?'  
_Non aveva saputo cosa risponderle.  
Malfoy ricambiò il suo saluto inchinandosi in un cortese baciamano, esattamente come aveva fatto con lei… no, non come con lei, si corresse Narcissa notando come sfiorò garbatamente il dorso della mano di Bellatrix.  
Sua sorella gli sorrise seducente, esordendo con una delle sue osservazioni brillanti degne della sua celebre arguzia tagliente, increspando di un sorriso le labbra del loro ospite.  
Narcissa ascoltò il fluire della loro conversazione costellata di nomi che conosceva appena e di allusioni che non poteva intendere, ignorandone i riferimenti passati, trascorsi comuni invece a Malfoy e Bellatrix, com'era naturale attendersi da due compagni di Casa del medesimo anno.  
Distolse lo sguardo, ingiungendosi di ignorare sua sorella e l'attenzione con cui il mago la complimentava, così come chiaramente avvertiva la propria presenza di alcuna importanza ai loro occhi.  
Si concentrò sulle danze intrecciate dalle sue cugine, che con nacchere e campanellini orchestravano una melodia di suoni ritmati e trascinanti.  
Alcune la invitarono ad unirsi a loro con sorrisi deliziosi e cenni aggraziati, ma Narcissa declinò scuotendo appena il capo.  
La sua tunica di lana non si sarebbe librata incantevole come i veli traslucidi delle sue cugine e non desiderava offrire uno spettacolo goffo.  
Se non fosse stata la figlia di Orion Black, quel suo primo Samahin l'avrebbe contemplata insieme alle danzatrici, al centro del cerchio come la più giovane delle streghe presenti e non in disparte senza nessun ruolo.  
In verità, la sua parte avrebbe dovuto vedersi inchiostrata con molto onore, giacché tre sorelle streghe di sangue purissimo erano una preziosa rarità negli antichi casati magici.  
Il Sabbah doveva vedere lei, Bellatrix ed Andromeda come magico perno di quella notte degli spiriti.  
Le lunghe ciglia le schermarono penosamente lo sguardo al pensiero di sua sorella Andromeda, la maggiore che le leggeva le favole e giocava con lei, promettendole che un giorno avrebbero presenziato insieme a sabbah ed esbat, come le tre onorate sorelle streghe descritte dai Grimori.  
Una cerimonia come non si officiava da tempo immemore, le assicurava con il suo bel sorriso.  
Invece non sarebbe avvenuta mai.  
Non aveva neppure senso pensarci, considerò Narcissa amaramente.  
Celebri assenze incupivano con lo scandalo la purezza della sua famiglia: suo cugino Sirius aveva rinnegato il nome dei Black, sebbene ne fosse il primo successore, ed appunto sua sorella Andromeda era fuggita anni prima per darsi ad un babbano.  
Scosse il capo, scacciando quei pensieri ed avviandosi verso il viale boschivo illuminato dalle fiaccole.  
"Dove vai, Cissy?" le chiese Bellatrix stupita nel vederla allontanarsi.  
"A raccogliere il vischio"  
"Non essere ridicola! Le nostre zie ne avranno già più che in abbondanza!" la richiamò seccata.  
Si voltò verso la sorella rivolgendole un sorriso di venefica dolcezza.  
"Non mi sembra tu abbia alcun bisogno del mio aiuto per officiare i doveri di anfitrione, sorella cara" le disse con un piccolo inchino di irriverente scherno, che fece saettare un bagliore stizzito negli occhi neri di Bellatrix.  
Narcissa ne sarebbe stata quanto meno inquietata, se qualcos'altro non avesse catturato la sua attenzione: il gelo immoto degli occhi di Malfoy.  
Non aveva pronunciato una sola parola eppure il suo sguardo ebbe il potere di farla rabbrividire, quasi l'avesse fisicamente trattenuta.  
Riprese il proprio cammino, con un passo che per poco non poteva essere definito di corsa.  
Le Selve Sacre la accolsero come una fortezza e la musica dei riti la raggiungeva quietamente ovattata dall'intreccio dei rami frondosi.  
I suoi passi sull'erba erano agili e leggeri e le lanterne costellavano gli arbusti come frammenti di luce incantata.  
Le fumigazioni dell'incenso rituale si sposavano ai profumi della notte boschiva in un'essenza magica e rilassante, che respirava avidamente e la colmava di pace e vigore.  
Avanzò per i sentieri tracciati dalle nodose radici degli alberi, chiedendosi quale spirito avrebbe mai potuto aggirarsi tormentato in quella quiete antica ed irreale.  
Rivolse lo sguardo laddove vedeva levarsi i fumi variopinti del calderone stregato.  
Gli spettri degli avi si sarebbero radunati all'evocazioni di danze e litanie, non certamente per mostrarsi agli occhi rapaci di civette e predatori notturni.  
In punta di piedi si tese verso i rami di una quercia per raccogliere il vischio, la pianta fatata che i druidi dicevano generata dalla folgore, poiché mai affondava le sue radici nella terra.  
Nasceva, invece, dagli alberi più imponenti che al pari di una via simbolica uniscono il superiore con l'inferiore, facendosi tramite della luce divina che generosa si diffondeva la notte di Samahin.  
Le sue dita sfioravano il vischio senza riuscire a coglierlo e neppure il suo falcetto l'aiutava a colmare quella distanza.  
"Maledizione!" imprecò arrabbiata, pestando i piedi per terra e rivolgendo uno sguardo di indicibile antipatia a quel ramo fedifrago che irrideva la sua statura.  
Una leggera risata, bassa ed arrochita, commentò quella sua poco nobile impazienza e Narcissa si voltò sorpresa per scoprire alle proprie spalle la presenza di lord Malfoy.  
Arrossì imbarazzata, domandandosi da quanto l'avesse raggiunta, senza concederle di cogliere i suoi passi.  
"Permettete?"  
Narcissa gli offrì il falcetto ed il mago recise abilmente il vischio, porgendoglielo.  
"Grazie"  
"Dovere" le rispose, increspando le labbra in un lieve sorriso che non gli raggiunse lo sguardo.  
Narcissa non ricordava di avergli mai visto un sorriso che si rifrangesse autentico anche nei suoi occhi, sempre immoti come pozze impenetrabili di gelido mercurio.  
Era uno sguardo freddo che sentiva adesso su di sé con crescente disagio.  
Gli sorrise forzatamente, riprendendo il suo cammino per la selva, chiedendosi nervosa se lui la stesse ancora accompagnando.  
L'eleganza dei suoi passi li rendeva impalpabili, in un portamento fluido e sfuggente.  
"Sono sorpresa, milord" esordì infine per spezzare quel silenzio sfibrante "Favorire una passeggiata nei boschi alla brillante compagnia di mia sorella maggiore rivela un animo di raro naturalista"  
Ancora l'accenno di un sorriso sulle sue labbra, ma questa volta velato di un'ironia che la fece sentire ingenuamente infantile.  
"Forse, Miss Black, alla compagnia della mia futura cognata ho semplicemente preferito quella della mia futura sposa"  
Narcissa avvertì un brivido percorrerla ed il suo stomaco serrarsi all'ipotesi che Malfoy l'avesse preferita a Bellatrix, ma presto il suo sguardo si incupì risentito, confidando Lucius la stesse solo canzonando.  
Senza dire nulla continuò a camminare, detestando quel senso di frustrazione che la pervadeva alla sfacciata intraprendenza di Bellatrix ed insostenibile si acuiva all'enigmatica freddezza di Malfoy.  
Con un sorriso amareggiato dovette ammettere come diplomarsi ad Hogwarts non avesse mutato le sue percezioni di quattro anni prima, quando appena quattordicenne le era stato comunicato si sarebbe unita in matrimonio con il giovane erede dei Malfoy, uno sposalizio che avrebbe sancito l'alleanza tra due dei più antichi casati dell'ancestrale storia della Britannia.  
_'Sì, padre'_ aveva detto con un inchino, come tutti attendevano facesse, ma dentro di sé aveva sentito serrarsi l'oscura tenaglia della paura, che neppure si era allentata alla profusione di invidia ed ammirazione di tutte le sue sospiranti compagne ad Hogwarts per quel fidanzamento che la vedeva promessa all'incarnazione di un principe.  
Un principe delle favole, riconobbe Narcissa perché di certo il fascino di Malfoy era innegabile, una bellezza perfetta nei colori scintillanti dei capelli di platino e gli occhi d'argento, ma anche… fredda.  
Lui era gelido ed impenetrabile, quasi anche i più spontanei sentimenti gli fossero alieni.  
Non ricordava di aver mai veduto un'emozione alterare il suo volto, scolpito in una perfezione d'alabastro seducente, né la sua voce alterarsi dalla nobile indolenza del suo alto rango.  
Ed ancora… vi erano gli oscuri pettegolezzi che Bellatrix stessa le aveva sussurrato, ridendo divertita del suo scandalo e preoccupazione.  
_'Lucius non è affatto gelido come credi, Cissy, al contrario! Non sai che spesso il fuoco più ardente si cela sotto uno strato di ghiaccio? Vedrai che scoprirlo sarà molto, molto interessante!'_  
_'Se lo conosci così bene e ti piace così tanto perché non hai domandato al signor padre di essergli promessa?'_ le aveva domandato stizzita dalle sue beffe continue.  
_'Oh non devi preoccuparti, piccola, non sono una tua rivale! Inoltre penso proprio che tu e Lucius avreste davvero dei bellissimi bambini biondi!'  
_In quattro anni di fidanzamento non si erano mai frequentati, esclusi gli incontri ufficiali che reclamavano gli onori di famiglia, e raramente parlati, se non educate conversazioni come richieste da circostanze d'etichetta.  
Narcissa, comunque, non si stupiva certamente che un ventenne feudatario non amasse indulgere nella compagnia di una scolaretta adolescente, però… questo non lo rendeva a lei più familiare.  
Si bagnò le labbra secche con la punta della lingua, voltandosi per tentare una qualsiasi conversazione, purché spezzasse quel silenzio snervante che le acuiva la consapevolezza della sua vicinanza.  
Perfino la brezza le portava il profumo avvolgente della sua colonia che, muschiata, si contrapponeva alle fumigazioni speziate dei riti.  
"E' la prima volta che festeggio Samehin secondo gli usi degli Antichi. C'è da rammaricarsi le tradizioni siano così poco celebrate"  
"Sono i corsi ed i ricorsi della Storia" considerò Malfoy con lucidità pungente per quindi aggiungere con sottile cinismo "Le tradizioni più antiche sono trasfigurate dalle nuove imposizioni o condannate alla dimenticanza. L'ultimo incantesimo dei druidi è stato trasmettere di sangue in sangue il culto delle loro usanze attraverso lo scorrere dei secoli"  
"La contaminazione conduce alla perdizione" citò Narcissa "Parole degne di un lord di sangue puro"  
"_Toujour Pur_ è il vostro motto, Miss Black" le ricordò "Ed è nel vostro sangue… cosa trovate più intonato a voi? Il banchetto di Hogwarts con il succo di zucca o le luci soffuse delle Selve Sacre per Halloween?"  
"Mi sembra la risposta sia già manifesta" gli disse, carezzando con una mano il tronco massiccio di una quercia centenaria.  
"Se aveste officiato al tempio astrale di Stonehange, Samahin vi sarebbe apparsa ancor più mistica" aggiunse Malfoy e lei avvertì una nota di nostalgico rammarico.  
"Quei riti sono stati vietati dal Ministero… voi li avete comunque presenziati?" gli domandò senza celare un intrigato interesse.  
"Una volta nell'ultimo anno… con mio padre"  
Narcissa comprese e non chiese altro.  
La morte del precedente lord Malfoy era la fosca leggenda di un rogo sussurrata di nascosto tra gli ambienti aristocratici che neppure l'influenza di Albus Silente era riuscita ad esorcizzare.  
"Vi sono altre ricorrenze" osservò Narcissa correggendo in leggerezza la piega delle loro parole "Prima del diploma non ho mai potuto parteciparvi... Yule al Solstizio d'Inverno… Eostar all'equinozio di Primavera…"  
"Beltane a Calendimaggio" aggiunse lui e per un istante i suoi occhi d'argento le parvero scintillare di un calore confondente.  
"Avete partecipato al Sabbah dell'Estate?" gli chiese, mordendosi la lingua per quella domanda, ma pure provando un brivido misterioso per quell'audacia.  
"Ho presenziato ai fuochi della festa" le rispose distrattamente avvicinandosi alla quercia contro cui lei si era appoggiata, fermando quel loro vagabondare "Ma non mi sono unito alle Nozze Sacre"  
"Perché no?"  
Davvero glielo aveva domandato? Non riusciva a crederci…  
"Perché volevo attendere il prossimo Maggio"  
La sua voce era come un sussurro di velluto, notò Narcissa in un brivido, un fremito che crebbe, quando lui posò un palmo contro la quercia portando il suo respiro a sfiorarle le guance.  
Tremava eppure non desiderava scostarsi, ma guardava i suoi occhi che nella luce ondeggiante delle torce riverberavano come cristalli screziati.  
"Il prossimo Maggio parteciperò anch'io…" gli disse nervosa, ma la sua voce suonò vergognosamente querula come un pigolio.  
Eppure sorprese un sorriso sulle labbra del mago.  
Per la prima volta le parve un sorriso vero, come un raggio di sole sul gelo abituale del suo volto.  
Sentì il suo cuore palpitare alla bellezza dei suoi lineamenti allietati.  
"Appunto per questo" le mormorò, carezzandole con le labbra una guancia.  
Escluso quel lieve contatto non la stava toccando, eppure percepiva con ardore crescente il calore che si emanava dal suo corpo.  
D'improvviso provò l'istinto di stringersi contro di Malfoy.  
Lo aveva sempre creduto così freddo, eppure adesso le sue labbra la sfioravano roventi…  
"Per questo?" ripeté esitante, socchiudendo gli occhi quando avvertì l'alito del mago soffermarsi al suo orecchio.  
"Non permetterei ad altri di toccarti"  
Trasalì a quelle parole ed alla carezza della sua lingua sulla pelle sensibile.  
Si aggrappò disorientata alle sue spalle e sentì le braccia di lui stringerla forte a sé.  
"Malfoy…"  
Incontrò i suoi occhi che le parvero ardere come mercurio rovente.  
Ciocche di platino gli spiovevano sulla fronte, brillando alla luce delle fiaccole come l'aureola di un angelo… sebbene le apparisse quanto mai lontano da un'astratta apparizione celestiale, ma piuttosto concreto, carnale e passionale.  
"Tu sei mia, Narcissa" le disse lui "Mi appartieni da sempre"  
Si ribellò a quelle parole di implacabile possesso, tentando di liberarsi dalla sua stretta, ignorando quella piccola, nascosta parte di sé che fremeva lusingata da quel tono infuocato, ma le fu impossibile sfuggirgli e si arrestò sconcertata quando sentì sulle proprie le labbra di lui.  
Le sue ciglia fremettero, ombreggiandole gli occhi azzurri che l'emozione incupiva in un profondo oltremare.  
La stava baciando, realizzò in un brivido, mentre le labbra di lui continuavano ad accaeezzare le sue con morbida persuasione.  
Gli cinse il collo con le braccia, abbandonandosi deliziata contro quel corpo così diverso dal proprio, forte e muscoloso laddove il suo era fragile e soffice, affondando le dita nella seta lucente di quelle chiome d'oro pallido.  
Sussultò alla carezza delle sue mani lungo la schiena, che la modellavano contro di lui, intrecciandosi nel miele dei suoi lunghi capelli.  
Arrossì nel sentire la sua lingua lambirle le labbra e le schiuse esitante fremendo alla conoscenza del suo sapore, qualcosa di segreto che voleva custodire per sé sola.  
"Lucius…" sospirò, sbattendo quindi confusa le palpebre quando si sentì privata del tocco delle sue labbra.  
Incontrò i suoi occhi ed il sorriso seducente che li faceva risplendere.  
"Ancora" le disse disorientandola.  
Le carezzò una guancia posando la fronte contro la sua.  
"Dì ancora il mio nome"  
Narcissa realizzò che per la prima volta gli si era rivolta senza alcun filtro formale.  
"Lucius" ripeté e lui le sorrise baciandola ancora, per quindi percorrere la tenera carne del collo e morderla e lei gemette a quell'effusione famelica.  
Il suo profumo la stordiva più dell'incenso di sandalo ed il suo corpo si svegliava a sensazioni che le erano sconosciute.  
Il sangue le si incendiava e le gambe tremavano fin quasi a non reggerla… non si meravigliò di ritrovarsi sull'erba rugiadosa del prato, in ginocchio sopra di lui.  
Lucius si ritrasse appena percorrendola con lo sguardo e lei arrossì per le sue gambe nude, che la tunica risalendo aveva lasciato scoperte.  
Si bagnò nervosamente le labbra, tumide per i suoi baci ed ancora una luce argentea arse gli occhi di Malfoy.  
Lo vide allentare il fermaglio che gli chiudeva il pesante mantello e questo cadde distendendosi intorno a loro.  
"Lucius, io…"  
La fece tacere posandone un dito sulle labbra, che tracciò teneramente.  
L'istinto la portò a catturargli l'indice trai denti, mordicchiandolo con inconsapevole tentazione.  
Si trovò di nuovo stretta tra le sue braccia, i capelli di lui a solleticarle la gola, mentre le sue mani scivolavano sulle sue cosce e la tunica le risaliva intorno alla vita.  
Serrò convulsamente le dita nella sua maglia e Lucius si ritrasse per sfilarsela e gettarla in disparte.  
Rimase incantata dalla bellezza della sua pelle, che il riverbero delle torce votive faceva risplendere come porcellana pregiata.  
Gli carezzò con mani tremanti le spalle forti ed il torace, esile eppure perfettamente scolpito nelle linee dei muscoli fibrosi e definiti.  
Sospirò alla morbidezza della sua pelle ed i suoi occhi azzurri scintillarono nel chiedersi cosa avrebbe provato nel sentirla senza schermi a contatto con la propria.  
A quel pensiero si sentì pervasa da un languore sconosciuto, un brivido rovente che la percorse, sciogliendo qualcosa di caldo tra le sue gambe.  
Chiuse gli occhi avvampando disorientata, facendo per ritrarsi, ma di nuovo lui la trattenne… con un bacio… una carezza… e si scoprì adagiata sul suo mantello.  
La lana purpurea la sfiorò sensualmente, risalendo lungo il suo corpo per quindi essere abbandonata alle radici della quercia.  
Fu la sua stessa pelle a rivelarsi alla luce ondeggiante delle lanterne, tinteggiandosi di rosee sfumature.  
Tremò incerta mentre Lucius non la toccava, ma immobile al suo fianco lasciava fossero i suoi occhi a bruciarla in una carezza, dalle sue disciolte chiome di miele alle linee armoniose del seno e dei fianchi, all'oro zecchino custodito tra le sue cosce.  
Chiuse gli occhi arrossendo vergognosa, come se il non vedere mutasse in qualche modo quella realtà che la contemplava nuda, nel cuore del querceto con un uomo… l'uomo a cui era stata promessa… Lucius Malfoy.  
Si morse le labbra, tormentata da quell'attesa, angustiandosi del suo silenzio che non sapeva come intepretare.  
Tentò infine di corprirsi, ma lui la prevenne coprendola con il proprio corpo e baciandole le labbra.  
"Sei bellissima" le mormorò e Narcissa sentì il suo cuore contrarsi a quella lusinga, fremendo quando le sue labbra le percorsero lentamente la linea delicata del collo "Bellissima e mia" aggiunse insinuando un ginocchio tra le sue gambe, che con naturalezza si schiusero per accoglierlo "Mia soltanto"  
Ansimò inarcandosi contro di lui, la carezza suadente della sua pelle contro la propria la faceva impazzire, incantandola come un sortilegio.  
Le sue delicate mani si serravano intorno alle sue spalle, affondando nei suoi capelli di seta e carezzandogli la schiena fibrosa.  
"Lucius…"  
Gemette quando le sue labbra si soffermarono sul suo seno, donando un sollievo squisito ai suoi boccioli che inturgiditi la tormentavano dall'inizio di quell'ineffabile tortura di ansiti e carezze.  
Si lamentò contrariata quando lui si scostò, ignorando i suoi teneri tentativi di trattenerlo.  
Con frustrazione lo sentì sorridere contro la sua pelle mentre continuava a discendere lungo il suo corpo, con lentezza esasperante ma senza mai arrestarsi, carezzandola con le labbra, solleticandola con il suo respiro, godendo dei suoi gemiti e della sua passione crescente.  
Narcissa serrò torturata il mantello steso sotto di sé, mentre il languore che era sorto in lei al primo bacio la dominava con intensità quasi dolorosa.  
L'istinto le imponeva di serrare le gambe, sperando in tal modo di donare sollievo al calore che la tormentava, ma lui non glielo permise ed al contrario le sue mani scivolarono carezzevoli tra le sue cosce, inducendola a schiuderle sempre più, offrendosi a lui.  
Aveva detto che gli apparteneva e sembrava davvero la stesse reclamando, pensò tra le nebbie sensuali in cui era sprofondata.  
Singhiozzò sconcertata quando lui si fermò tra le sue gambe, lambendo la seta morbidissima delle sue cosce… sempre più calda… senza mai arrestarsi… finché lei stessa non si sentì gridare all'invasione dolcissima della sua lingua.  
"Lucius, ti prego…" ansimò rocamente senza sapere neppure cosa stesse implorando, ma dilaniata da un desiderio che l'istinto le diceva lui solo potesse appagare.  
Le sue mani cercarono le proprie, intrecciandole per quindi carezzarla con il suo stesso corpo.  
Narcissa aprì gli occhi per specchiarsi in quelli di lui, talmente ardenti da indurla a chiedersi come aveva mai potuto giudicarli freddi: erano bellissimi.  
Lui era bellissimo, considerò in un sorriso, ammirando il platino scomposto delle sue chiome scarmigliate, l'intensità della sua espressione ed il suo corpo perfetto che si stringeva al suo.  
Abbassò le palpebre sospirando al suo bacio, che profondo la distrasse come una tenerezza di velluto, tacendo il singhiozzo sofferente del loro completamento.  
Serrò forte le sue mani, mentre le labbra di lui raccoglievano le lacrime che le rigarono le guance.  
"Narcissa… la mia bellissima Narcissa… Non ti farò più male…" le promise rocamente e lei gli credette, nascondendo tormentata il volto contro la sua spalla.  
"Non fermarti…" gli disse infine mordendo la sua tenera pelle bianchissima "Non fermarti… Non fermarti…"  
Alla luna crescente di Samahin le sue parole risuonarono come la preghiera e fu esaudita secondo un ritmo più antico delle stesse danze rituali e che crebbe incalzante fino a raggiungere un'estasi che alcun sortilegio avrebbe mai potuto eguagliare.  
Con la vita avevano celebrato la notte dei morti.  
Narcissa sorrise di quel pensiero, mentre il calore del corpo di Lucius la riparava dalla brezza di mezzanotte.  
Passò le dita sospirando tra le sue sottili ciocche di platino, scostandogliele dalla fronte con un riguardo più materno che d'amante.  
Si strinse a lui, obbedendo ad un improvviso desiderio di tenerezza, ora che la passione era stata sensualmente appagata.  
Lo sentì ridere sommessamente, rotolando sulla schiena ed avvolgendo entrambi nel suo mantello.  
Adagiata sopra di lui, con il volto reclinato sul suo petto, Narcissa assaporava quel quieto tepore.  
Sentiva il suo corpo indolenzito eppure pervaso da un piacere soffuso, qualcosa di sconosciuto, che le ricordava quel che aveva compiuto… e di come adesso fosse cambiata.  
Si domandò cosa lui stesse pensando…  
Un brivido la scosse e Lucius le sollevò il mento, costringendola ad incontrare i suoi occhi… gelido argento che le fece tremare l'anima.  
La baciò dolcemente per quindi alzarsi e raccogliere i suoi abiti.  
Avvolta nel mantello, sull'erba rugiadosa di quel prato antico, lo guardò rivestirsi, notando con imbarazzo i graffi rossastri che gli aveva lasciato tra le scapole nell'impeto della passione.  
A disagio in quella situazione che le era estranea e che il silenzio di lui le rendeva ancor più inquietante, Narcissa si costrinse a riscuotersi, prendendo la sua tunica laddove era stata abbandonata.  
Fece per rialzarsi in piedi che impalpabile come sempre, Lucius le si era riportato accanto, sollevandola tra le braccia.  
"Posso camminare anche con le mie gambe…"  
"Possibile" assentì lui con indolenza, senza lasciarla.  
"Torniamo al Sabbah?" gli domandò confusa, ricevendo in risposta uno sguardo smaliziato.  
"Siamo a Samahin, non a Beltane" le rammentò con un sorriso beffardo "Presentandoci adesso quanto meno ci chiederanno se lo abbiamo dimenticato"  
Narcissa arrossì, concordando con lui.  
Stava riflettendo su quale suggerimento proporre quando un'improvvisa vertigine la indusse a chiudere gli occhi.  
_'Apparecium…'_ riconobbe e sollevò le palpebre per scoprirsi circondata dalla familiarità della sua camera.  
Malfoy la adagiò sul letto, serrando le imposte alla finestra ed accendendo le candele votive lasciate come ornamento dagli elfi domestici.  
Un dolce profumo di tiglio e rosa selvatica si sciolse delicato nell'aria.  
"Come sapevi dov'era la mia stanza?" gli chiese, senza riuscire a spiegarsi la meta da lui scelta.  
"Bellatrix aveva disposto che mi fosse assegnata la camera accanto alla tua" le rispose, ridendo sommessamente della sua deliziosa espressione sorpresa, che di certo si confermò quando prese a spogliarsi nuovamente.  
"Ma-Malfoy…"  
"Lucius" la corresse, liberandola del mantello e scivolando al suo fianco tra le lenzuola "E Samahin non sarà concluso prima dell'alba"  
"Avremmo dovuto onorare i defunti!" osservò lei, senza però fermarlo quando la strinse a sé, ma sospirando deliziata al rinnovato contatto dei loro corpi.  
"E così abbiamo fatto" assentì, respirando il profumo inebriante delle sue splendide chiome di miele e ricevendo uno sguardo dubbioso dai suoi rari zaffiri, gli stessi occhi che l'avevano sedotto quattro anni prima, sebbene splendenti in un incantevole volto di ragazzina… una ragazzina cresciuta e che finalmente gli era appartenuta.  
"Ma davvero?"  
"Oh sì, abbiamo celebrato la notte dei morti con quel che realmente agognano gli spettri" le confermò assaporando ancora in un bacio quelle sue morbide labbra di corallo.  
"La vita…" sospirò Narcissa, cingendogli il collo ed abbandonandosi.  
Lucius le sorrise.  
"Sì. La vita"

FINE

  
Note dell'autrice:

L'ispirazione per la realizzazione di questa storia mi è conseguita dalla lettura de 'Le nebbie di Avalon'.  
Samahin è l'antico patronimico della notte di Halloween e per il popolo dei Celti corrispondeva alla più importante festività dell'anno in quanto fine dell'estate ed inizio dell'inverno.  
I sabbah sono le festività pagane che non sono state sostituite o soffocate da ricorrenze cristiane.  
Gli esbat sono invece le feste della luna e se ne contano perciò tredici nell'arco dell'anno. Ricordo l'importanza delle fasi lunari per il mondo dell'occulto.  
Beltane, anche detto Gran Sabbah d'Estate, era festeggiato agli inizi di Maggio e riguardava la fertilità delle terre e dei raccolti. Si accendevano i falò e ne seguivano musiche e danze che si concludevano con amplessi liberamente consumati trai partecipanti.

Con il termine 'Nozze Sacre' ci si riferiva appunto a tali unioni ed i figli concepiti a Beltane erano considerati 'figli degli Dei' e come tali erano intoccabili.  
I Grimori sono manuali di alta magia presso gli occultisti.

Spero la lettura di questa storia vi sia risultata gradita.

Lener


End file.
